


A better end (maybe)

by EntangledBottles



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntangledBottles/pseuds/EntangledBottles





	A better end (maybe)

Ichigo stared at Byakugan, surrounded by his halo of rose petals. He knew he was losing. He'd started out strong, but this blade prison wastoo strong. His current powers were just not strong enough.

"Hahahaha, yes they are."

"You..."

"What? You think that I would lose, against him? Hah, with your power, it'd EASY. If only you knew how to figth."

"So what, I'm supposed to just give you my life, is that it?"

"Hahaha. Your pathetic life? What would I even do, ruin your love life? No, just let me figth. I'll beat this guy for you. And the next one. And the one after that. You hate figthing anyway, don't you, poor Ichigo? Let me do it for you then. Unlike you, I am good at it. BORN for it. You want em dead, I kill em. You want em alive, I cut of their legs! HAHAHAHA!"

"...So why the sudden change of attitude?"

"Tsk, with Zangetsu supporting you, I can't take controll easily. I was gonna resign myself to waiting til you broke down, as I am sure you will, eventually. But gods, watching you fight is painful! Can't stand it, you utterly pathetic figther! Even that brute captain earlier had more techniqie than you! Shoutng "getsuga tenshou" louder won't make it any stronger you know? No, let me fight. I get to have fun for a bit, Zangetsu dosn't have to watch your patethic ass waste his powers, and you don't have to watch your friends die becuase of your incopetance. We all win!"

"... One wrong move, and I am taking controll again."

"Hahahahahahahahahaha"  
A white mask suddenly materiaised on Ichigos face, and his power exploded tenfold. As did his technique. Byakugan paled as he tried to defend, but Ichigo had already been faster than him without the mask. Now? It was a whoule new relm. He tried to defend as he had eariler, setting simple traps and feints, but Ichigos movements had gotten much better, harder to predict, and more wild. The damn madman had turned inot a hollow! He lifted his sword to parry a blow, but ichigo let go of his sword, letting it slide beyond his guard, and lightly graxing his shoulder, to then grab it by the cloth hanging from it, at the same time as he kicked byakugan, causing the blade to rake across his body, almost severing his arm. He tried to use a battle spell, but before he had time, his other hand was severed complely, and burned by a black flame. Byakugans domain shatttered, and byakugan fell to his knees, unable to figth anymore. 

As the rose petals faded away, so did the white mask on ichigos face, as Hichigo gave controll back to ichigo. Ichigo suppressed a tremble, as the petals floated away. It had been so easy for Hichigo to defeat Byakugan, even though Ichigo himself had been unable to do it at all. And he'd even held his promise, giving controll back instantly.  
With Higigo taking care of things, things went much smoother, and they managed to stop aizen before his plans came to full fruition, with the captains figthing Aizen while Ichigo and Ulquira had their showdown. However, even though Hichigo was a much better figther, the power of Ulquira was too much, and the figth "ended" the same way, however, once Ichigo went "vasto lorde"... Hichigo had been in controll for a long time. And thus, with his newfound powr,started killing the gotei thirteen who fled, already battered by their fight against aien, who Hichigo finished off easily. From then, Hichigo wandered the hollow world, fidning and subduing all the vasto lorde, preparing to invade and take over the real world. With heavy hearts, the gotei and Ichigos friends set out to kill their one time friend. But in the end... A vasto lorde with a bankai and the battle insitincs and skills of Hichigo? They didn't stand a chance. Thus, the world was conqured by the hollows, lead by the tyrant Hichigo, as the world was Bleached.


End file.
